


Extant - Holiday Angst Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [999]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Does Gibbs get his cuddles on the sleigh ride?





	Extant - Holiday Angst Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/24/2002 for the word [extant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/24/extant).
> 
> extant  
> Still existing; not destroyed, lost, or extinct.
> 
> I'm doing a series based around the [Happy Holidays Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/118511.html). I'm afraid it starts out angsty, but I promise it will have a happy ending.
> 
> This is for the [2017 Happy Holidays Challenge - Dec 18: Eggnog](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/120252.html) theme. 
> 
> P.S. I know Jack died, but in this universe he still lives.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Extant - Holiday Angst Version

# 

Day 18: Eggnog

With the presents all exchanged, the party started to wrap up. Ducky headed home to enjoy his new stories. Jimmy had to return to Breena and Victoria. 

McGee, Abby, Tony, and Bishop weren't quite ready to call it a night though. Abby challenged the others to karaoke and soon Gibbs’ house was filled with the mostly off key singing of the four of them as they went through various Christmas and other holiday songs. Gibbs settled in a chair out of the way to enjoy the show.

There seemed to be a lot more wiggling than was truly necessary, but Gibbs wasn't complaining. McGee finally gave up. The karaoke tired him out and he returned home.

Abby and Bishop giggled and left together. Tony wasn't quite sure what that was about, but he was happy to be alone with Jethro again. 

“Are we really going for a sleigh ride tomorrow?”

“Assuming the weather doesn't change. Though when I reserved it they said we could switch to the carriage if there wasn't any snow.”

Tony nodded, thinking about things some more. He glanced at the time and startled. When had it gotten so late?

“I'd better go.”

“You can stay, you know?”

“I know, but I need some things from my apartment.”

Gibbs pouted slightly, but otherwise just wished Tony a good night and sweet dreams. Tony waved as he walked out the door.

The next morning, Tony headed over to Gibbs’ house to meet for their sleigh ride. He was a bit early, 7am, but he knew Gibbs would already be up. Gibbs was up and ready to go. 

“It’s a bit of a drive to get to the sleigh ride given most of DC doesn’t have snow, right now.”

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

Gibbs hustled Tony out to his car and drove them to the sleigh ride which was at a higher elevation where they actually had snow. Tony happily sang Christmas songs the whole way. They headed into the main shop to let them know that they were there. 

Tony wandered around looking at various items in the shop while Gibbs dealt with the reservations. 

“Hey, Gibbs, they have eggnog here.”

Gibbs grunted. He hated eggnog and wished it was no longer extant.

“Do you want any?”

“No thanks. Just coffee for me, please.”

“Sure. Coming right up.” Tony placed his order for eggnog and ordered Gibbs a marine coffee and a coffee with eggnog. The idea that anyone would not like eggnog was something that Tony just couldn’t believe, but he didn’t want to chance Gibbs’ wrath too badly so he had a backup just in case.

With their drinks in hand, Tony had claimed Gibbs coffee with eggnog when Gibbs had taken one sip and immediately spit it out, they climbed into the one horse open sleigh to be taken on the picturesque route. They both settled under the blanket, though not touching each other as Gibbs grabbed the reins to start the horse. He knew the basic route they were to take, so Tony let him take the lead.

Though, Tony quickly snatched the reins from Gibbs when he decided that Gibbs was being too abusive to the animal. Gibbs took advantage of Tony holding the reins to scoot in closer and share body heat. 

Tony just shot him a look, not impressed. However, it didn’t last long as Gibbs started to point out some of the sights that they could see. Even though Tony had been living in DC for the past 12 or so years, he’d never had a chance to just relax and enjoy the amazing attractions DC had. 

Looking at DC from up here gave a completely different viewpoint. Not to mention the holiday lights and beautiful winter wonderland that surrounded them. Gibbs grabbed hold of Tony’s hand as the silence enveloped them.

It felt like they were the only ones in the world. Just the two of them and the horse. With Tony leading the horse they moved at a slow pace.

Slow enough that they were able to see all the wildlife without spooking them too much. Gibbs pointed out birds and other critters as he spotted them and Tony smiled slightly at him. It was a nice way to enjoy the day even if Gibbs didn’t understand how good eggnog was.

As the ride drew to a close and they returned to the starting point, Tony thanked Gibbs for an enjoyable ride. He then quickly rushed from the one horse open sleigh to the shop to get more eggnog before they left. 

Gibbs shook his head. He didn’t know how Tony could drink that stuff. As they climbed back into the car, Gibbs out of the blue asked, “Would you join me and Jack for Christmas dinner?”

“When will this be?”

“Christmas, of course. It’s only a few days away.”

“What about work?”

“Well, of course, we’ll make allowances for work. Come on, please say, yes. I know Jack wants to see you too.”

“Fine. I’ll come.” Tony was too pleased at Gibbs please to say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
